


I'm Coming Home

by TheConsultantingHobbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Breakup, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Slight spoilers, for season 3, john still loves him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheConsultantingHobbit/pseuds/TheConsultantingHobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quick little one shot (JohnLock)  POSSIBLE SPOILERS<br/>John still loves Sherlock but after the fake fall can he forgive him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Come Back To Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> POSSIBLE SPOILERS. 
> 
> My first Sherlock (TV) fanfic. I hope you guys like it. Also I've been thinking about making this into a multichapter thing but I can't decide. So what do you guys think?
> 
> Orignally posted on Tumblr.

 So let me get this straight… You broke my heart into a million pieces to protect me?" John sits across from the man that who supposedly loved him.  The same man that tore his whole world apart for 2 years the moment he fell from the roof.

Sherlock nods as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Yes! Now will you please forgive me and move back in?” 

John blinks. Deep down all he wants is to move back in and live the life they had so long ago but things changed. Sherlock can’t just waltz into his life and expect them to return to the life they had before. ” Why. explain it to me why you had to tear me apart. ” John demands 

Sherlock swallows and nods. ” On the rooftop that day. Moriarty threatened me. I had two options. Kill myself or his henchmen would kill everyone i cared about. He had men watching Mrs. Hudson, Lestrade but more importantly he had someone watching you. The one person who i cared about most.” Sherlock puts a hand up when John goes to speak.

" Let me finish. I couldn’t let him hurt you John. I wouldn’t allow it."

John nods and listens with a heavy heart as Sherlock explains what he had to do. He bites his lips and blinks back tears. ” I.. I need to process everything Sherlock.. “

Sherlock nods. ” Take all the time you need Watson. I will be here waiting for your return.”

John gets up and despite his better judgement he leans down and kisses his cheek lightly and whispers. ” I’m glad your alive Sherlock.” Then he quickly leaves the flat they once shared.

Sherlock’s cheek tingles. He touches the spot John’s lips had been and stores the memory of the feeling of those lips against his cheek in his mind palace. Refusing to forget a single thing about John and himself.

* * *

  


John stands outside the flat he had occupied for the last 7 months. He knew what he was about to do was not by any means easy but it had to be done. He never stopped loving Sherlock despite him being dead. John was infuriated at him for putting him through such pain but that didn’t stop him from caring. It was only a matter of time untill he forgave Sherlock. John takes a deep breathe and knocks.

Michael opens the door and frowns, seeing his boyfriend knocking. His frown deepens when he sees the look on John’s face. ” Are you okay?”

" I will be soon. I need to talk to you."

The younger man sighs. ” It’s that Holmes bloke isn’t it?”

John nods ” He’s back. I still care for him deeply. I can’t be with you when I know my heart belongs to another. “

The other man nods sadly. ” I never stood a chance did I John?”   
  
John sighs. He hates hurting people. But its true. Mike never did stand a chance. ” Don’t make me answer that,., I’m sorry. You deserve better Mike.”

Michael doesn’t say anything. Just lets the other man in to collect his things, He grabs his coats and heads for the door. ” I’ll leave you to pack. Lock the door behind you when you leave.”

John nods and sets to pack. Once he finishes packing he takes the key of his keychain and sits it on the end table. He sighs tiredly and dials an all too familar number,.

" I’m coming home."


	2. Not the Normal Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a nice chat between Sherlock and Clara, leads to some pleasing results of how John feels for his Detective

It's been 3 weeks since John arrived back at Baker Street. Things didn't go slowly as John has first hoped, but he wasn't really surprised. When had Sherlock and himself ever done anything slow? If John were to voice these thoughts, Sherlock would be quick to dismiss them. Calling them tedious and other such things, slow is never the Sherlock Holmes way. Its been 3 weeks and already John is completely smitten with the younger man. He isn't all that surprised at the notion of his feelings, What does surprise him a bit is how his significant other has been behaving lately. He's been keeping his experiments more contained, hasn't called John an idiot in days, and actually eats one meal a day; but that isn't what makes Johns heart soar. What does is just how pleased and bright Sherlock becomes when John doesn't correct someone about their relationship. John truly regrets the years they missed but they have the rest of forever to be together, which is more then enough for him. He was so lost in thought of the last three weeks, he didn't notice his sister in law and boyfriend chatting about him across the room. 

"Is he always like this?" Clara Watson tentatively asked, She had been married to his sister Harry for over 12 years now and she cannot recall a point in time when John was so quiet and lost in space, well that wasn't entirely true. He was in such a state when his now boyfriend had fallen, but this was a different kind of lost in thought. 

Sherlock sat down beside the red headed girl and sipped his tea gracefully. " Not always. Though these times do occur frequently enough that i don't need to worry about his well being."He answered with a slight chuckle. 

Clara smiled back and took a sip of her own tea. She looked over at John and seen a difference from the last time she seen him like this, He was happy. That much was obvious, She'd known the boy since before he joined the army. She could tell when he was truly smiling. and the current look upon his face was one of happiness. " He's lucky to have you Sherlock." 

Sherlock blinks at the skinny girls comment. Him? good for John? oh simple minded people and their obliviousness. "Oh on the contrary he is the one who is good for me Mrs.Watson. "

The older woman coughs down some of her tea, at the shock of being called Mrs. Watson. "Oh good god Sherlock, what did I tell you about that name? I am not my mother in law, Please call me Clara. " She has a slight demand to her tone,

Which makes Sherlock nod, "Of course," 

She smiles appreciatively and drinks some of her tea, this time without any conflict. " You'd understand the day you become Mr Watson." She spoke in a playful tone, winking at the end of her sentence.

Sherlock blinks. "What makes you say that?"

"Oh please, Sherlock. I've known John since he was 16. I have never seen him so in love before in my life. The way he looks at you? Your his entire world. He loves you without question. Never doubt that." She reached across the table and patted his hand. 

"Oh Clara, Now you've gone and told my secret."John said with a chuckle, he came back to reality right around the time Sherlock called her Mrs.Watson. He came up behind Sherlock and leaned down, pressing a loving kiss to his cheek. 

Which made Sherlock blush, not that the slender man noticed, He was too preoccupied with what Clara had just said, John loved him that much? "John. Are you confirmed what Clara is saying about how deep you love me?" He abruptly turns his attention his boyfriend who had moved to the kettle to make himself a cuppa. 

John grins and nods. " yes Love, I am. I love you to bits Sherlock. Always have deep down. Just took awhile for me to come to terms with it."

John's response made Clara snort. " Awhile John? It took you way longer then it should have.." 

John raises an eyebrow at that. "Is that so? Miss I loved Harry for 10 years before saying so."

Clara rolled her eyes. " Oh don't start with that again. I was a kid, you've been a grown man the whole time you loved Sherlock." 

John blushed and nodded. " Hmm You got me there sis." John had always been extremely close with Clara, much more so then with his own blood sister. To the outsiders, they would think Harry was the in-law.

Sherlock finally came to his senses and grinned, he stood up and walked over to his John and, planted a nice opened mouth kiss upon his lips. It surprised John all of two seconds, before he kissed back with just as much passion. The boys got lost in each other for a moment, Clara had done the polite thing and looked down at her phone, answering a text message from Harry. John pulled back from the kiss, his lips slightly swollen from the amazing kissing session. "Not that I'm complaining but where did that come from?" 

'

Sherlock smiled and pecked him quickly before returning to his seat. " I just love you very deeply John, and I had the sudden urge to show you as such." 

the doctor bursted out into a full blown smile, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Maybe they didn't get together in the most conventional way but they got here, sure they finally said the i love you's because of his sister in law, but that didn't matter. They were Sherlock and John, why would they ever do things the 'normal way?


End file.
